


Their Own Home

by LovetheOmni



Series: Lesbiaku's Fics for Gallavich Week [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Gallavich Week, Gallavich Week - Day 7, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian, Mickey, and Mandy all ran away from the South Side to share a cramped apartment together in New York. Sometimes sharing the apartment was a pain, but for the first time in their lives, they were all able to be themselves in their own home. Ian/Mickey gay slash; Written for Gallavich Week Day 7 prompt: Future Gallavich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Own Home

**Author's Note:**

> The intro to this turned out to be way longer than I anticipated. Hopefully it doesn't seem like I just changed the narrative style right in the middle of the fic. oops
> 
> The sex part is short but sweet. Haha I hope you enjoy it! Also, just a warning, there are mentions of rape and abuse in this, but that's not the focus of the story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Gallavich Week! I'm sad that this is the final day.
> 
> Edit: I was an idiot and accidentally deleted this fic. If you would give it kudos and comments again, I would appreciate it. D:

Mandy Milkovich always wanted to get away from the South Side of Chicago. Once upon a time, she'd even hoped that Lip Gallagher would be the one to take her away when he went to college.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out quite the way she'd planned once he'd figured out that she was the one who ran over his ex-girlfriend with a car…

In the end, it was his brother, Ian Gallagher, who took her away to New York with him. Ian was her best friend in the world. At one point in time, she'd even had a crush on him.

But he was gay, and he was dating her brother, Mickey.

The three of them had to go through a lot of shit while living on the South Side, and a lot of it was because of Mandy and Mickey's father. Terry Milkovich was a homophobic, abusive asshole. He fucked up both of Mandy and Mickey's lives, and he had no remorse for it.

Sometimes when Terry got really drunk, he would black out and sneak into Mandy's room. He raped her over and over again, but she never dared to tell anyone about it. When Mandy got pregnant, Terry blamed Ian and beat the shit out of him. Both Mandy and Terry refused to acknowledge the truth.

Ian helped Mandy raise the money for an abortion, and Mandy seemed to forget all about the incident. She refused to come to terms with the fact that there were mental scars below her tough exterior. She didn't want to talk about it.

However, Terry's abuse didn't stop there. When he found out that Ian and Mickey were together, he did all he could to break them up. He paid a Russian whore to rape Mickey right in front of Ian, and he forced Mickey to marry her to prove his heterosexuality. He lied to everyone and said that Mickey was going to marry her because he had knocked her up.

Ian couldn't bear to see the man he loves getting married to someone else, so he tried to illegally join the army. However, the army kicked Ian out right away, once they'd realized that he was underage and using his brother's name. He returned to the South Side, disgraced and his dream destroyed. His family welcomed him back gratefully, but even _they_ were furious and unsympathetic towards him, because he had left without even a goodbye.

He tried his best to settle back into a life on the South Side without Mickey, but old addictions die hard. They both couldn't stay away from each other for very long. When Mickey saw Ian again, he kissed him and yelled at him for leaving, admitting to him that he was in love with him in the only way he knew how.

They both forgave each other, and their wounds slowly began to heal.

Ian was hesitant to get involved with Mickey again at first, but he became more willing once Mickey had gotten divorced. Mickey's wife, Svetlana, had found herself a rich sugar daddy at the Garden Springs Spa where she worked. She knew that Mickey was not happy, and he could never love her, so she demanded a divorce so that she could marry the other guy instead. At least _he_ had money. Without Terry's knowledge, Mickey signed the papers, and she ran off, never to be seen again.

Terry was furious when he found out. After that, life at the Milkovich house became more unstable and violent than it normally was.

The months went by and one by one everyone's secrets were uncovered. Mandy found out about Mickey's rape and the fact that he was forced into marriage. Mickey found out about his father raping his little sister. Terry found out that Ian and Mickey were back together and that their relationship was stronger than ever.

With each new revelation, the Milkoviches all felt furious and betrayed. Their feelings of rage built up until it was no longer possible to stay silent anymore. Mandy was the first to crack.

She shot her father in the head three times.

Ian, Mickey, and Mandy all got rid of Terry's body together. They made sure that no one would ever be able to find out about what happened. Terry had a lot of enemies, so no one would ever suspect that his own children were the ones who did it.

The cops gave up searching for Terry pretty quickly. They couldn't find a body, so some were skeptical that he was even dead. Some people assumed that he'd finally pissed off the wrong person and skipped town. No one really cared that he was gone, not even the others in the Milkovich family.

After the search for Terry was suspended, Ian, Mickey, and Mandy decided to run away to New York together. There was nothing left for any of them on the South Side anymore.

They needed a fresh start.

* * *

Months later, they were all happily settled into their new home.

Ian was glad that he'd started a new life with the Milkoviches. He still called his family living in Chicago all the time, he missed them a lot, but he was glad to finally be away from all the bullshit.

Even in New York, they were dirt poor. They all got jobs to help pay the rent, but living there was expensive. They shared a cramped apartment in a shitty neighborhood, but they didn't mind. In a way, it reminded them of home.

Their apartment only had a few rooms, including a kitchen, a living room, and a single bathroom. Ian and Mickey shared a bedroom, but even though Mandy's room was on the other side of the apartment, sometimes it was hard to get a little privacy…

"Oh… _fuck_!"

Mandy slowly stirred awake, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her hazy mind struggled to form thoughts.

She groaned angrily when she finally realized what time it was.

Mandy hadn't come home until very late last night, so she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. She cracked her eyes open and blinked unhappily at the loud sounds coming from outside her door.

Whoever woke her up was going to pay.

Mandy grumbled and flung herself out of bed, stomping over to the door and swinging it open. She marched to the living room, ready to shout at whoever was making such loud noises, but she was too groggy to realize what _kind_ of noises they were until it was too late.

She stopped short and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Ian and Mickey were both lying on the couch together naked. Ian was behind Mickey, spooning him, and fucking into him rhythmically. Mickey groaned out loudly each time his body was pushed forward.

Ian had an arm wrapped around Mickey's front to pull him closer and keep him in place. His other arm gripped Mickey's hip hard enough to leave bruises.

"Unghh," Mickey moaned. " _Harder_." He felt locked in place by Ian's strong arms, like he couldn't move or do anything but _feel_ as the waves of pleasure washed over his flushed body.

They were both so wrapped up in each other that neither of them even noticed Mandy walk into the room. They probably didn't even know that she came home last night.

Ian and Mickey weren't really the type to show affection around other people, and even though they were more comfortable around Mandy than anyone else, they still tried their best to keep it toned down around her.

She heard noises from their room sometimes, and once she'd even found their sex toy stash, but she'd certainly never seen them go at it like _this_ before.

Ian snapped his hips into Mickey roughly. Mickey gasped and panted, squirming and trying his best to move back against him. The pace wasn't as fast as they usually went, but Ian's sharp, precise thrusts pierced deeper into him.

Mickey's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Ian leaned his head forward and sucked at Mickey's neck, marking him with what would surely later be a hickey. He bit and licked a trail up to Mickey's ear before his lips left the emblazoned skin of Mickey's neck with a smack.

"I love you," the redhead mumbled softly.

Mickey didn't respond. He just held Ian's hand tight, intertwining their fingers together.

Mandy was constantly amazed that her brother had managed to fall in love with someone so deeply, especially when _she_ was still searching. When they were kids, she never would have predicted that Mickey would be the first of the two of them to fall in love. Then again, when they were kids she didn't know that he was gay either. She used to think that he had no heart. She had no idea that he had just been hiding it.

But Mickey wasn't able to hide that he had a heart when Ian was around. When she saw him and Ian together, she just knew that they _made sense_. They brought out the best in each other.

Ian moved the hand that had been grasping Mickey's hip over to wrap around his dick, stroking it up and down to give Mickey a bit of relief.

Mandy averted her eyes and fought the urge to make gagging noises. She _really_ didn't want to see her brother and her best friend fucking.

Mandy gave up trying to tell them to quiet down. There was no way that she could speak up and interrupt them. It was just too awkward. She sighed and went back to her room, closing the door loudly behind her.

She was _so_ scarred for life.

"What was that noise?" Ian grunted, only half-concerned.

"Hnnghh… who gives a _shit_?" Mickey panted. "Don't you _dare_ fucking stop, Gallagher, or I will _kill_ you!"

Mickey cried out in approval as Ian hit his prostate.

Ian chuckled and did as he was told, pistoning in and out of Mickey eagerly. He felt Mickey tighten and knew that the smaller boy was getting close.

"Ahnn… _fuck_!" Mandy heard Mickey cry from the other room.

Mandy climbed back into bed and put on her headphones, turning her music up loud to drown out their noises before going back to sleep.

* * *

Hours later, Mandy finally woke up again and resurfaced from her room. She hadn't heard them making any more noise, but she still looked around the corner and peeked into the living room hesitatingly.

Ian and Mickey were still on the couch, but they'd at least put on their boxers and turned on the TV.

However, even though the TV was playing, no one was watching it. Instead, Mickey was sitting on Ian's lap, straddling him, and they were making out lazily.

Ian moved his lips against Mickey's gently and sighed into his mouth, smiling contently.

"Jesus _Christ_! Are you two _still_ fucking?" Mandy exclaimed with a disbelieving laugh. She sleepily walked over to the refrigerator for some breakfast. "You two are so all over each other that it's _gross_."

"Mandy!" Ian yelled in surprise, pulling his lips away from Mickey's quickly. "I thought you weren't home!"

"I got in late last night," Mandy explained. "But then I was woken up _really_ early. _Thanks,_ you guys," she said sarcastically.

Ian's pale skin turned red in embarrassment.

Mickey looked annoyed, but he was otherwise unaffected by the idea of his sister catching them in the act. "Not like we don't catch _you_ having sex in the living room with guys _all the time_ ," he grumbled.

"Shut up, fuckface," Mandy snapped at him.

"Bitch," Mickey muttered. He slid off Ian's lap and sat next to him on the couch. The brunette boy crossed his arms angrily, almost pouting that Mandy had interrupted them.

Ian laughed. Mandy caught the look on Mickey's face and laughed too.

That only made Mickey scowl even more.

Even though her brother annoyed her sometimes, Mandy was glad that he and Ian were happy. Living with them was the best decision that she'd ever made. For the first time in her life, she didn't have to worry about being abused or raped. They were all finally able to relax and be themselves in their own home.

They were a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy Gallavich Week~
> 
> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
